Harry Houdini
Harry Houdini, '''born '''Ehrich Weiss, is an American illusionist and stunt performer, noted for his sensational escape acts. He's played by the American actor Michael Weston. Appearance and Personality Houdini is a good-looking man in his thirties, with slightly olive skin, green eyes and curly hair blacks. It has an aquiline nose and an athletic build, with a slight dark hairs on the chest and legs. Wearing eccentric suits, with bright colors such as yellow, red and violet, complemented by colorful papillons, rings and bracelets. During the shows he also uses greasepaint and eyeliner to accentuate facial features. Houdini is a hardened skeptic, who always has a rational answer for any seemingly supernatural event. Narcissistic and philanderer, Harry Houdini has the reputation of also being an inveterate gambler. Of humble origins, he enjoys the good fortune he built by himself, spending money as best he sees fit. Harry Houdini care about the health of his beloved mother showing he is capable of genuine feelings of affection. History Relationships Houdini and Cecelia Steiner-Weisz Houdini and Arthur Conan Doyle Houdini and Adelaide Stratton Memorable Quotes Gallery Houdini-infobox-mainpicture.jpg HOUDINI AND DOYLE EP2 04 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white-Gallery.jpg HOUDINI AND DOYLE EP2 01 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white-Gallery.jpg HOUDINI AND DOYLE EP2 11 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white-Gallery.jpg HOUDINI AND DOYLE EP1 23 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white-Gallery.jpg HOUDINI AND DOYLE EP1 11 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white-Gallery.jpg HOUDINI AND DOYLE EP1 03 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white-Gallery.jpg Trivia * In the sixth episode, Houdini revealed to Adelaide that he had been the victim of bullying and prejudice because of his Jewish origins. * Also in the sixth episode, he revealed to Doyle that he's disgusted at the thought of two men in bed together (implying a homosexual relationship). immediately after, the two have shared the same bed since the inn was short of rooms. * In the eighth episode he said he didn't know how to whistle. * Michael Weston did his own stunts (mostly). Weston had the slightly tougher job of the two according to Stephen Mangan who play Doyle in the show, saying: “Houdini spends a lot of time being suspended upside down into tanks of water while being straight-jacketed. I spend a lot of time at a typewriter.” To learn how to emulate those iconic escapes, Weston turned to Manchester illusionist/escapologist Danny Hunt, who’s been called a modern-day Houdini in his own right. But despite the professional tutoring, Weston admitted that when it came time to actually film the underwater stunts, it proved more difficult than he expected. “I thought, ‘Oh yeah, I can do this. I can swim. I’m not afraid of water. I’m not claustrophobic.’ And yet, when they hung me upside down and they dipped me in, I was freaking out,” he recalled. And despite being terrified on the inside, “I had to put on this face of calm. He has to be confident.” Weston also practiced sleight of hand, so he’d be able to pull off playing the master magician on stage without needing a hand double. “I pulled off a couple fun tricks, but it’s definitely something that I would need to really work on,” he said. “I have a deep respect for people who do that well, because it takes years to really get it down.” But don’t worry, Weston thinks he’ll have it down by season two. “I need the next six months to really practice up. If season two comes along, I’ll be ready.” 7 things you should know about Houdini & Doyle — Rottentomatoes.com References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Characters